Kiyo help me!
by PaperFox19
Summary: Wonrei shows up seeking Kiyo's help. Kiyo is more than happy to help him. Warning Yaoi Kiyo/Wonrei Do not read if you do not like


i do not own Zatch Bell or it's characters

Warning Yaoi boy x boy

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Kiyo/Wonrei fic do not read if you do not like

Help Me Kiyo

Wonrei shows up seeking Kiyo's help, and Kiyo is more than happy to help him.

Kiyo got out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist. Zatch was playing with Tia at the park so he thought he was alone. He was wrong.

Kiyo felt a shiver run up his spine; he looked and saw his window was open. He walked over and closed it and when he turned he gasped. Wonrei was standing behind him. "Kiyo I need your help."

"Oh man Wonrei you scared me for a second, how can I help you." Kiyo asked.

"My body is so hot I don't know what's wrong." Wonrei said and clutched his chest.

"Okay calm down just sit down and explain what you're feeling." Kiyo let Wonrei sit down on his bed. Wonrei was blushing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me; I've never felt like this before." He looked at Kiyo his eyes pleading. "I keep having dreams and when I wake up I'm like this."

Wonrei lowered his pants and his hard manhood sprang up. Kiyo blushed. "My manhood gets hard and it won't go down. Cold water sometimes makes it go away, but I've been hard since morning and it won't go away."

Kiyo couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. 'He's so cute.'

"Am I being punished?" Wonrei asked looking up a Kiyo. "Can you help me?"

Kiyo put his hands on Wonrei's shoulders. "You are not being punished. Your body is maturing. I will help you." Kiyo removed his towel and Wonrei blushed. He had never seen another naked man before.

"Take off your clothes. Then we can get started." Wonrei nodded and began stripping off his clothes. Kiyo watched his manhood growing harder. Wonrei was completely naked in front of Kiyo. Kiyo ran his fingers through his pubes. "When guys get older we start to grow hair." Kiyo brought his hand to Wonrei's tiny patch of white hair.

Wonrei shuddered as Kiyo's thumb brushed over his crotch. "See your growing hair down here." Wonrei nodded his head. "And when guys get older they start to experience feelings, and these feelings can make our manhood's grow like yours and mine." Kiyo's hand caressed Wonrei's manhood as well as his own.

"Many guys get aroused like this when they wake up its called morning wood." Kiyo started stroking Wonrei's manhood, and Wonrei moaned.

"What are you doing?" Wonrei spoke his body shaking.

"I'm stroking you. You can do this yourself too; it's a quick way to get rid of your arousal when a cold shower does nothing for you." Kiyo took Wonrei's hand and brought it to his manhood he guided Wonrei's hand.

Wonrei moaned as he started stroking his manhood. 'It felt better when Kiyo was touching me.' He thought with a blush. Wonrei watched as Kiyo started stroking his manhood too. He licked his lips and felt a spark of pleasure run through him. Wonrei was panting as his manhood started leaking.

"Kiyo something's coming it feels weird." Wonrei moaned. Kiyo smiled.

"It's alright just go with it, it will feel good just let go." Kiyo whispered to Wonrei. Wonrei didn't hold back, he came his seed spraying all over his hand.

Wonrei shuddered and his eyes widened as he saw Kiyo release. His seed splashed over his chest and abs, and Wonrei licked his lips. He checked and saw his manhood was still hard.

"Kiyo I'm still hard, what went wrong?" Wonrei asked as he looked and saw Kiyo's soft manhood.

"You must have saved up a lot don't worry you just need to get off again." Kiyo said and pushed Wonrei into a sitting position. He got down between Wonrei's spread legs. Wonrei blushed. "What are you doing?"

"When you have someone special, they can get you off by having sex with you." Kiyo stroked Wonrei's manhood and he moaned. "This is called a hand job." Wonrei moaned.

Kiyo removed his hand and Wonrei whimpered. "And this is called a blow job." Kiyo swallowed Wonrei's manhood. Wonrei moaned loudly. Kiyo felt a slight thrill from turning this strong mamodo into a whimpering mess. It took a few tries but Kiyo was able to take Wonrei's manhood down to the root.

"Oh Kiyo." Wonrei came hard into Kiyo's mouth. Kiyo swallowed Wonrei's cum. Kiyo pulled off Wonrei's manhood. Wonrei was smiling as his manhood had finally gone soft. Kiyo stood up and Wonrei saw his manhood was hard again.

"Kiyo you're hard again." Wonrei gasped and Kiyo smiled at him. "You are getting hard too. Let's do something that will make us both feel good."

Wonrei blushed and saw that his own manhood was hard again. Wonrei nodded and Kiyo got on the bed with Wonrei. "Lay down I have to prep you." Wonrei didn't know what Kiyo meant but he trusted Kiyo. He lay on Kiyo's bed face down. Kiyo raised Wonrei's hips and licked one of his fingers. He brought his wet finger to Wonrei's ass.

Wonrei moaned in pleasure mixed pain. Wonrei shuddered and clenched on Kiyo's finger. "You squeezing me too tight but since your clean inside I have a better way to prep you." Kiyo removed his finger and brought his mouth to Wonrei's hole. Wonrei moaned as he felt Kiyo's tongue probe his virgin entrance.

"Kiyo it feels weird." Wonrei groaned. Kiyo responded by grabbing Wonrei's manhood and start stroking him. Wonrei moaned and got used to the feeling of Kiyo's tongue.

When Kiyo thought he was wet enough he removed his tongue from Wonrei's ass, and positioned his own manhood. He slowly pushed his head in and Wonrei moaned.

"Kiyo it hurts." Wonrei whimpered, and Kiyo stroked his manhood and leaned forward to kiss Wonrei's neck. "I know just relax, I will make you feel so very good." Wonrei tried to relax, and Kiyo pushed more of his manhood into Wonrei.

Kiyo went slow but he was soon buried deep into Wonrei's ass. Kiyo stilled inside Wonrei and waited for Wonrei to adjust. Wonrei was whimpering but as Kiyo praised him and stroked his manhood Wonrei relaxed. "I'm going to move now." Kiyo whispered and started fucking Wonrei with slow thrusts.

Kiyo found Wonrei's sweet spot quickly. He knew he found it because Wonrei arched his back and tightened around his manhood. Kiyo smirked and saw the question in Wonrei's eyes. "That was your sweet spot."

Kiyo started moving faster hitting Wonrei's sweet spot again and again. Wonrei's manhood started leaking a large amount of pre cum and Kiyo worked it over Wonrei's manhood.

"Kiyo it feels so good more more please more." Kiyo obliged and brought his other hand to tease one of Wonrei's nipples. Wonrei gasped and bucked his hips. "Kiyo I'm gonna cum." Wonrei moaned and Kiyo increased his pace.

Wonrei cried out Kiyo's name as he came. And Kiyo did the same when he came. He cried out Wonrei's name as he filled him with cum. Wonrei came onto Kiyo's sheets. The two collapsed. Kiyo slipped out of Wonrei's ass and rolled Wonrei over to face him.

The two shared a kiss and Wonrei moaned and snuggled up to Kiyo. "Hey Wonrei, not that I mind why did you come to me?"

"Oh I told Li-en what's been happening to me, and she said I should talk to you. I agreed because I knew I could trust you. Kiyo? Kiyo?" Kiyo bolted out of bed and ran to the window. Li-en was outside she smiled at Kiyo and gave him a thumbs up sign.

Kiyo fell back in shock. Wonrei ran over to help him. "Kiyo are you okay?"

"Yeah I am Wonrei do you want to do this again." Kiyo said looking into Wonrei's eyes. Wonrei blushed.

"Yes I enjoyed being with you very much." Kiyo kissed Wonrei.

"Good because I have a lot of things to teach you." The two started making out and rubbing their erections together.

"KIYO I'M BACK!" Zatch shouted from down stairs. Kiyo cursed and pulled away from Wonrei. We're going to have to play later Wonrei is that ok?" Wonrei nodded and got dressed. Kiyo put his clothes on too.

Wonrei leaned close to Kiyo. "Thank you for helping me Kiyo." The two shared a final kiss before Zatch burst in a demanded Kiyo's full attention.

Wonrei would have to wait before Kiyo could help him again.

End


End file.
